


So, So Fucked [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: #ITPE, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete accidentally "outs" himself and Patrick on Good Morning America. Only problem? They're not gay. What now?</p><p>A podfic of So, So Fucked, written by reni_days</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, So Fucked [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2012 [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/search?q=%23ITPE&src=hash).

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-So,%20So%20Fucked%20by%20reni_days-paraka.mp3) (59 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-So,%20So%20Fucked%20by%20reni_days-paraka.m4b) (69 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 1:11:55


End file.
